Ace the German Shepherd
Personality: *Ace can be stubborn more often then not. He chooses to tense up and keep his guard up around anyone he doesn't feel safe around, of feels if they're not to be trusted. *During a case Ace goes completely mute, unless needed to give information to others. This usually leaves others wondering what he does during work, since he doesn't explain his observations thoughout the investigation. *Ace does treat one pup somewhat more differently, that pup being Chase, detecting that Chase is his younger brother. While not entirely nice to Chase, he does treat him better then he would with any of the other pups, which isn't by much regardless. *Ace is preferably mute during anything, and only speaks when spoken to. Whether this has to do with a bad past, or something else is unknown, even to Chase, but nobody seems to bring the topic up anyways. *While does seem to poke fun at others, or even flat out ignore them, he cares deeply about his peers. Bio: *Ace joined the PAW Patrol as their 9th member, after Tracker. *Ace's role in the Paw Patrol is as their Detective Pup. *Ace's vehicle mimics Sweetie's Speedster in design and shape, but said Speedster can transform at will into a van with a testing room in the back. It's surprisingly spacious back there! *Ace doesn't exactly live at the Lookout with the other Pups, but instead at the Town Hall. Mayor Goodway doesn't seem to mind, and treats Ace as sort of a miniture bodyguard, to which Ace doesn't mind, as Mayor Goodway does oftenly give him treats to his liking. Althoug, Ace is told plently of times to not attempt to chase after Chikaletta. Appearence: *Ace design is roughly based on his younger brother, Chase. Mere differences could be seen in their fur, as Ace's fur is a darker brown, while the coloration around his face and paws are a medium brown to contrast. His eyes a light Hazel, and his pup tag is Black with a white silhouette of a Magnifying Glass. *Ace's outfit is a direct callback to Sherlock Holmes, a brown coat and a small cap outfit. Surprisingly, nobody does question why the outfit looks so familiar to them, as if they just can't put their finger, or paw on it. Appearances: Canon Stories: * Pups and the Jewelry Thief (Mentioned) * Pups and the Shepherd Reunion Non-Canon Stories: * Icy Hearts Thawed Songs: *We're on the Road BARK Patrol: By Me: *BARK Patrol - Into the BARK By Others: Trivia: Catchphrases: *"Ace is on Case" *"Don't sue me or Anything" *"Looks like I cracked the Case" Friends & Family: *Ace's closest friend would have to be Marshall, the Fire Pup causing him to chuckle every once in awhile thanks to his hilarious crashes whenever entering the elevator, not to say Ace doesn't avoid the crashes, and ends up in a dog pile with the other Pups. *Ace is the Older Brother to Chase, the Paw Patrol's Police, and Spy Pup. Pup Pack Tools: *Magnifying Glass *Glass Vials *Claw *Police Tape Vehicle: *Roadter resembling Sweetie's with the Ability to shape-shift into an Investigation Van. Fears: *Large Bugs *Suffocating Crowds Likes: *Sunset *Quiet *When It Rains Dislikes: *Loud Noises *Ryder Other Random Facts: *When Ace the Pilot, and Ace the German Shepherd ever appear alongside each other, to avoid confusion, Ace the Pilot is referred to just as Ace, while Ace the German Shepherd is referred to as "Dog Ace." *Ace has a tendency to break the Fourth Wall, and refers to himself as "Dog God" sometimes, jokingly of course. *Ace, other then being a part of the PAW Patrol off and on, is part of the BARK Patrol, led by the Princess of Barkingburg herself. *Ace sometimes picks fun of his brother Chase, and states he breaks numerous laws back in the day, to pick fun. *Ace used to lead Terrace in a somewhat student/mentor relationship, but now thinks of her as an equal to him. *Ace led a life of crime back in his day, and still often admits to stealing behinds others backs. Especially when it comes to Jewels. *Ace and Sweetie run a sort of hate/like relationship. Sweetie hates him, and Ace likes her to a point. Ace is often teased by others about his infatuation with Sweetie, in which he replies it's all an act, which isn't true in the slightest. *Ace tends to lie to others, espicially those more gullible then others. If he is caught by Chase, he does often apologize. Gallery: Acey.png|Full body Line art created by Vampweeby|link=https://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vampweeby Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Males Category:Pups Category:German Shepard Category:Detective Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Hostile Character Category:NovaAce75's Characters Category:BARK Patrol Category:Agressive Characters Category:Male Character Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Family Category:Mentor Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon